


Chinhilda's Lament

by oh_anakin



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_anakin/pseuds/oh_anakin
Summary: The Forgotten Last Song of Chinhilda, Queen of the Wilderwest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chinhilda's Lament

> I longed too much to be a Queen
> 
> When the King came his shadows went unseen
> 
> I leave a kingdom in the arms of death, 
> 
> My journey be an endless wailing clime
> 
> Love has been stolen right out of me
> 
> He took his first breath so quietly
> 
> I would not know his Life from Death
> 
> Still I search, and still I find
> 
> Great evils forever done
> 
> Other mothers and their dying sons
> 
> I longed too much
> 
> I waited too long
> 
> I loved too quickly
> 
> I trusted wrong
> 
> Curse him! Curse him to the ends of the earth
> 
> Stealing what I had long labored to birth
> 
> Cast him to the claws and hungry maws in the sky
> 
> As he has done, so let HIM surely die 
> 
> Let him choke on his own lies 
> 
> Take my blade and cut my heart in two
> 
> Useless, ruthless throbbing thing
> 
> I would gladly die if not for my Quest
> 
> Only let me hold my son once more
> 
> Then will I go to rest
> 
> I curse you, O King
> 
> If ever you love as I have loved
> 
> It will be your undoing


End file.
